


911, What is Your Emergency?

by TabithaHallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Eren Yeager, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows
Summary: Levi Ackerman has been working as an emergency dispatch operator for eight years. Early one morning his gets a call from a little boy begging for help.





	911, What is Your Emergency?

**Wednesday 14th, March, 2018: 1:34am**

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"I-I need help. My mums hurt. She's not breathing."_

Levi Ackerman quickly identifies the small voice coming in though his head set as that of a child's.

_"OK, where are you?"_

_"At my house. My-my mums hurt. She was stabbed and she's bleeding really bad, she needs help."_

_The words tumble quickly but clearly._

_"OK, how did your mum get hurt?"_

_"Three men, they broke in and they hurt her. I'm all alone, I need help."_

_"Are you with your mum, now?"_

_"Yes. Please hurry, hurry, she's hurt really bad."_

This wasn't Levi first call for help from a child in his 8 years of service. In his experience, children tended to get to the point in half the time it took an adult.

_"OK, I'll get you help, but I need you to keep talking. Where are the three men? Are they still at your house?"_

_"No. They left."_

_"Are you hurt, or is it just your mum?"_

_"No, I'm not hurt."_

_"You said your were alone, right? Just you and your mum?"_

_"Uh huh. My dad went missing. He went missing when I was, um, 3."_

_"Alright. Do you know where you live?"_

_"Yes. I live in Maria."_

_"Where in Maria?"_

_"Um, uh. 24, 24 Shinganshina Drive."_

It sounded as though the boy had to give it a moments thought.

_"OK, good boy. I going to send help to you. Just stay on the phone. Can you tell me your name?"_

_"Eren."_

_"Eren, OK. How older are you Eren?"_

_"I'm 5 years old. Please hurry. My mums not breathing."_

Levi was impressed to say the least.

_"Your doing a great job Eren. Can you tell me where your mum was stabbed?"_

_"In the side."_

_"OK, anywhere else."_

_"In her belly, I think. You need to come quick, please."_

_"Do you know if the front door is unlocked?"_

_"The men broke it. Its open."_

_"OK, your doing great Eren. Help is on the way."_

_"She's bleeding really bad."_

Levi felt his heart wrench uncomfortably. His thought he was far past this. He took dozens of calls a day, all ranging in different areas of horror and panic. But the almost hollowness in Erens words were weaving they way in to his subconscious. Its just the adrenaline, Levi told himself.

_"Just stay on the phone Eren. Were going to help your mum, OK?"_

_"OK. What's your name?"_

_"My name? My names Levi."_

_"Thank you, Levi."_

Levi was very impressed.

_"Its fine Eren, just stay on the phone."_

_"OK."_

_"Did you see what any of the men looked like, Eren?"_

_"The lights were off. It was really dark."_

_"Did you see what they were wearing?"_

_"Um, one was wearing a red hoodie."_

_"OK, do you know what the others were wearing?"_

_"I think one was really tall. He was really taller then my mum."_

_"How tall were the other two? Taller then your mum?"_

_"Only one I think. It was really dark."_

_"OK, your doing great."_

_"Are they coming? I can hear Sirens."_

Levi could hear the faint echoing of the sirens though his headset. 

_"Yeah, there coming. Don't hang up. There going to help your mum."_

_"Theres lots of blood."_

_"Were going to help Eren."_

_"I can see the lights."_

_"Are they red and blue?"_

_"Yes. I can see the ambulance."_

_"OK, Eren, I need you to give the phone to one of the police men. Do you see the police car?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"OK, now go and give the phone to one of them."_

_"OK."_

_"Levi wants to talk to a police man."_

Levi heard Eren addressing someone who was presumably a police man.

_"I'll talk to him"_

He recognised the voice in an instant.

_"Levi, its Erwin."_

_"You look after that kid, Erwin."_

_"You know I will."_

Levi sucked in a deep breath.

_"That's a great kid."_

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰 **Wednesday 14th, March, 2018: 3:02am**

"Eren, we have some questions for you. Is that OK?"

Erwin Smith sat across from the small fidgeting boy. The child advocate watched Eren closely, obviously annoyed to be woken so early, but ready to work.

"Can I talk to Levi again?"

This was Erens one request, although it read as closer to a condition to his cooperation. 

"Sure. But first just a few questions OK?"

"Can Levi asks me the questions like on the phone?"

Erwin wasn't sure how his taciturn friend had won over the boy so completely. It wasn't rare for callers to feel thankful and indebted to the emergency operator who'd dispatched the team who saved there life, but Eren seemed to have quickly formed an attachment.

"OK, Eren, if I call Levi now and ask him to come down here, will answer some questions for me?"

Eren was not only a second hand victim, but the only witness in the murder of his mother and a five year old child. Erwin had to tread carefully.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Eren."

Erwin stood and moved over to the door, he stuck his head out and motioned over to Hanji Zoe, another friend of his.

"Whats going on? Is he not talking?"

Hanji looked vaguely concerned.

"He said he will, but only if he gets to see Levi again."

"Awe. That's so sweet."

Hanjis eyes lit up behind their glasses.

"Yes, its a adorable, but we need answers and that little boy is the only witness. So, could you call Levi for me? Tell him its an emergency."

"Sure thing. This is so cute!"

Hanji immediately begun digging though their pockets for their phone. Erwin stepped back into the room and shut the door. He flashed Eren a kind smile.

"OK, Eren, my friend is going to call Levi and he's going to be here as soon as he can."

"OK."

"So, do you feel up to answering some questions now?"

Eren nodded. He seemed content enough. Erwin casted a glance at the child advocate who gave him a simple nod.

"Good boy. So, how did you find your mum? Were you asleep?"

"Yes. But I heard my mum scream and it woke me up."

Eren looked decidedly morose and Erwin remind himself that this was necessary.

"What did you do then?"

"I called out to her and she didn't answer."

"So, you went downstairs?"

"Yes." "What did you see down stairs, Eren?"

Erwin could feel the child advocates eyes trained on him and ignored it.

"My mum. She was in the living room and she was bleeding."

"The men were hurting her."

Erwin pushed forward.

"Yeah, the really tall one had a knife and he stabbed her."

"OK. What did the men do then? Did they take anything from the house?"

"No. I yelled at them and they ran."

"You yelled at them?"

"Uh huh. I yelled at them to leave my mum alone and they ran out the door."

"OK, what happened then?"

"When's Levi gonna be here? I want to talk to Levi again."

Erwin knew it couldn't last.

"Just a few more questions, please Eren."

"No! I want to talk to Levi!"

The child advocate stepped in, placing a gentle hand on Erens shoulder.

"I think we should take a quick break. He's been thought a lot."

"Of course."

Erwin agreed with a terse smile. It was half an hour before Levi arrived, pushing open the front door and quickly sought out Hanji.

"Where's Eren?"

"Oh, Levi! He's with Erwin in the interrogation room! He's such a sweet little boy, it's so sad."

Levi made a bee line for the metal door and knocked, Erwin answering.

"Come in."

Levi opened the door and stepped in. Erwin looked immediately triumphant.

"Ah, Eren. This is Levi."

Eren turned in his seat to look at the man. His face broke into a grin and he jumped off his chair and wrapped his arms around Levis legs.

"Thank you, Levi!"

Levi looked more then a little uncomfortable and Erwin took no bother to conceal his amused chuckle.

"Your welcome, Eren."

Levi gave the small child an awkward pat on the back. He then noticed the pointed looks Erwin was giving him and he kicked the door shut behind him on a peeping Hanji. Levi then crouched down to Erens height.

"What's all this I hear about you not wanting to answer questions?"

"I wanted to see you."

Eren looked somewhat guilty and Levi wasn't fond of the tightening in his chest that it caused.

"And now I'm here. So, will you answer Erwin's questions? This will help find the men that hurt your mum. Would you like to help?"

Eren nodded eagerly.

"OK, then."

Levi stood again.

"But you have to stay with me."

Eren added quickly, grasping the men's pant leg.

"I will, Eren."

"OK."


End file.
